My Real Life
by laurel alex
Summary: Max is a normal teenager attending high school in Arizona. She has an amazing boyfriend she's popular and good-lookin. She has everything in life until a mysterious boy enters her world and explains to her that she's more than she thinks...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so when I first heard about Fanfiction I was like "No freaking way!" and I signed up the first second I got to the computer. Soooo, here is one of my very first entries. Hope ya like!**

MPOV

Finally, exhaustion swept over me, and my head slowly, slowly fell to the pillow on my bed – just as my alarm clock went off to get me ready for school.

"Aghhh!" My hand reached out and slammed into my clock.

"Max!" My mom yelled from down the hall, "Get your lazy but up; you're gonna be late for school _again."_

_Like I gave a damn if I was late for school . . ._

Still, I got up from my warm cozy bed and grabbed some short denim shorts, a black low cut cammi and some white sandals out of my closet, not really caring if what I put on stood up to all the other top brand designers out there. It's not like it mattered anyway . . . school would go the same way it always does: Lissa would drive us to school in her new red hot Lamborgini (her parents were freaking multi-_million airs!),_ Sam would try and flirt with me, Mr. White would critisize me on my grades and I'd talk back to him - earning myself a handy-dandy slip for detention (woo hoo!), JJ would sit with Lissa and I at lunch and goof-off with me during study hall, then I'd go home, try and catch a few z's and then do everything all over again.

That's just how interesting my life is.

Sigh.

* * *

"Please, Max?"

I looked over the rim of my book that I was reading - or at least _trying to read -_ and faced Sam's puppy dog eyes he was giving me. "Nope."

"Max, you and I both know you want me . . . it's only a matter of time before I'm no longer available to date you." He smiled at me and leaned across the table to whisper to me, "There's a lot of girls out there that want me and won't leave me alone. They keep asking me out but I keep saying no. Their like, stalker's or something . . ."

_Oh, the irony . . ._

I tried and fought back my laughter. "Weird, they just don't get it; you must feel like just screaming at them '_Leave me the hell alone!' _You know what I mean?_"_ I asked, sarcasm dripping off my every word.

He smiled at me, like we shared this big secret that the world just couldn't know. "I know _exactly _what you mean, Max."

God, if you hear me, please, _please, kill me now!_

_"Yeah . . . _gotta go." I got up from the small table in the back of the library and started heading towards the door.

"Talk to you later, babe!" Sam called after me.

_I hope not._

_

* * *

_

The sound of silence filled my ears as I entered my study hall. My eyes scanned the crowd of people and found JJ in the way back of the room, saving me a seat at our table. She waved me over, a smug smile on her face.

I paused for a second, "What're you up to?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing . . ." Let me tell you something about JJ: she can't lie to save her life.

"Just spit it out."

"You'll find out soon enough!" She said defensively.

"Okaaaay . . ."

Eying her suspiciously I sat down next to her.

She fidgeted with her text book - strike one. JJ bit her bottom lip - strike two. Her eyes unwillingly gazed over to me and locked onto my death glare - strike three, she's out.

"I got you a date for the Spring Dance!" She blurted and then got a series of shhh-ing by numerous amount of people.

"What?!" No, there is no way in this freaking world she'd do that to me.

She was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. "Brendan Shaws!"

"Oh my _god!" _I shreiked.

"I know, right?! So, I was in Trig and he comes up to me and he's like 'hey' and I'm like 'what up' and he's like 'so, you're friends with Max Ride' and I'm like 'yeah' and he's like 'she's pretty hot' and I'm like 'okay?' and he's like 'maybe I should ask her to the dance' and I'm like 'you should soooo do that!' and he's like 'I'll ask her out during study hall' and I like 'that's perfect!' She finished in a rush.

_"OH MY GOD!" _I said running my figures through my hair.

"He is like soooo smoking! You're like the most luckiest girl in the world!" She clapped her hands in excitment.

"JJ, he's got a freaking _girlfriend!" _

She muttered something under her breath.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Wha?"

"I said, not anymore." She gave me a devious grin.

"For the love of God, _what did you do?"_

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about. Uhmm . . ." her voice trailed off as she looked at something behind me and her smile grew even bigger. "I forgot, I have a Poms meeting today."

"What? I'm on Poms too if you've forgotten. We don't have a meeting today!"

She gulped. "Uhh . . . it's just for the captin, _me."_

I shook my head as she left me and she called back to me, "Talk to ya later, Maxie!"

Grr . . . I don't like being called Maxie. The last time someone not too close to me called me Maxie they ended up in the hospi―

"Max?" Came a low, deep sexy voice from behind me.

"Huh?" I spun around to see Brendan stalking towards me. Oh, damn.

"Hey, Max, I was wanting to talk to you." He smiled brightly at me and for a second I forgot to breathe. He sat down in the chair next to mine.

"What about?" I asked, gazing into the depth of his sea-green eyes.

He smiled at me shyly, "Well, I was wonderin' if you'd go to the spring dance with me?"

Seconds ticked by and then I remembered I had to respond. "Of coarse!"

His smile grew more intent," Awesome! So, I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Yup." I couldn't believe me, of every single freaking girl in this school (and this is one damn bid school) he actually liked me . . . wow, I'm starting to scare myself by how girly-girly I sound. Sheesh!


	2. Chapter 2

JJ's POV

I've always known that I was an amazing friend to Max, but now that I had a little role in the process of getting her a date to the dance with the hottest guy in school she should be treating me like I was a Goddess.

But, who am I kidding, right? This is Max we're talking about.

"JJ, come on, we've pretty much looked at every single dress in this store," Max whined to me like a two year old. "Let's leave, _now."_

Here's a little tip for ya: never, and I mean _nev-er, _dissagree with Max when she's not happy. I'm dead serious.

I sighed and started walking our the enterance of the store, while Max on the other hand ran out of the store like it was on fire. "God, Max, take a chill-pill." She glared at me. "Let's just go over to Nordstrom. They always have something there. And, I have a twenty-percent discount since mommy works there!" I smiled to myself as I dragged Max around the mall.

Today, I had one mission and one mission only: get Max a smokin' hot outfit for the dance, even if it killed her.

"Ya know what?" Max started, "Maybe I should just call off the dance with Brendan . . ."

"Hell no! I won't let you!" My gaze swept over the beautiful clothing and shoes as we walked into Nordstrom and came over to the Teen's section. Fabric's of all textures and colors took over my sight. Ahh . . . I loved shopping . . . I need a new hobbie.

A few dresses caught my eye and I grabbed them and directed Max into the changing rooms, handing her the piles of dresses.

I waited outside of the dressing room while she tried the first dress on. "So not happening!" Max said throwing the dress over the door.

"What?" I said examining the dress, "Why not? It's so hot!"

She stuck her head out the door, "Cuz it's pink and if you like it so much than you wear it! I bet Masson will like it on you."

Ahh, Masson, my boyfriend . . .

"Ya know what? I'm just trying to help you!"

"Whatever, J."

I sighed, "Just try the black lacy one on for me**." ( if you wanna see the dress then go to my profile and I'll have the link!)**

"Fine," Max said giving in.

A minute later Max stepped out of the dressing room and my jaw dropped to the floor. "Holy crap, Max!"

"I look ridicules!" Max said.

"Oh my god, no you don't! You look anything but ridicules! You look smokin'!"

"Grr . . ."

* * *

MPOV

JJ sighed, "Just try the black lacy one on for me."

"Fine," I said.

I slipped the dress on over my head and zipped it up in the back. When I turned around to look in the mirror I almost gasped. The girl in the mirror starring back at me was . . . I don't even know any words for it. But she didn't look like me. She looked more chic and stylish and beautiful. I couldn't believe the girl in the mirror was _me. _Her blonde wavy hair fell down her back in glossy waves and her brown eyes appeared dark and mysterious, and her body was perfectly cut to fit the dress.

I starred wide-eyed.

I stepped out of the dressing room and JJ took in the dress.

"Holy crap, Max! She came over to my side and looked me up and down.

"I look ridicules!" I knew I looked beyond amazing but I wasn't gonna let JJ now that.

"Oh my god, no you don't! You look anything but ridicules! You look smokin'!" She exclaimed.

"Grr . . ."

"Yeah, that is soooo the dress you're gonna wear." She smiled at me. "Go change back into your clothes so we can go buy our dresses."

"So," I said while pulling my shirt over my head, "You're gonna get the pink dress?"

"Yup! I tried it on while you were taking so long in your dressing room." I could her the smile in her voice.

After we bought our dresses and shoes and all that we stopped by Starbuck's to get some coffee.

"Two grande vanilla cappuccino's please." I handed the guy behind the counter the money and JJ and I waited for our drinks to be made.

"Haha!" JJ bursted out laughing.

"What?" I asked slapping her shoulder lightly.

"You're getting too much boy action this week."

"What're you talking about?" _What?_

She pointed into the Under Armour store wear a tall boy about our age was staring at me. When he noticed me looking back at him he smiled at me like we were two best friends.

A pang of memory hit me and I felt like I should know hime for some reason. The way his dark almost black eyes were focused on me seemed so farmiliar.

"Max?" JJ said, bringing me back to reality.

"What?"

"Do you know him or something? Cuz if you do, I'd like you to introduce me to his friend." She wiggled her eyes at me and I laughed. She was staring the boy next to the darker one who had light blonde hair and fair skin.

"JJ, you already have a boyfiend, and no I don't know him." _But I want to . . ._


	3. Chapter 3

MPOV

"MAX! Earth to Max!" JJ clapped her hands in front of me. "Jeez, girl, you've been spacing out all day. What's up?"

"Huh?" We were in Lissa's car on our way to school. "Oh, nothing. Just havn't been getting enough sleep."

"Hun, you never get any sleep." Lissa pointed out.

"True," JJ and I both said.

I couldn't stop thinking about that boy at the mall. I felt the urge to go to him, to be with him. Maybe I was going crazy or something. Yeah, I was going crazy, that's it. Damn. What am I gonna tell mom and JJ and Lissa when I get checked into the nut-house? God, help me.

"Damn it, Lissa, you just ran another stop sign!" JJ screeched clutching onther her seatbelt. "I have no idea how you paced your driver's test."

Lissa turned her head to look at JJ, "I'm sorr-"

"Keep your eyes on the road!" JJ yelled.

Lissa pouted as she turned all her attention back to driving. "Sorry," she muttered under her breath.

JJ sighed. "Oh, we still love you girl, but if you get in a car accident then you have to pay for our medical bills."

"Deal," Lissa agreed.

I smiled, "You guys are so weird."

"But you love us anyways!" JJ cheered.

Smiling, I turned to look out the window as we pulled into the school parking lot. My jaw dropped as I stared out the window. "Holly crap!"

"What?" Lissa asked. "Did I park over the line? Did I forget to put the brakes on?"

"No no no - well, actually, yeah you did park over the line but that's not what I'm talking about." My attention turned back to looking out my window at the car we parked next to. In the dirvers seat was the boy from the mall and in the passengers seat was his friend. The darker boy got out of the dirver's seat and locked the door and then glanced over at my direction and smiled a little.

"Ooh, look's like Brendan's got some competion." JJ smiled devilishly at me.

* * *

So, get this: the two boys from the mall were new students from Colorado and they were in _all of my freaking classes. _Oh, and get this: _the pale dude was blind._

I was in chemistry, spacing out _again_ when a crumpled up peice of notebook paper hit me in the back of the head. _What the . . .?_

I looked around the room as I bent down to pick it up but no one seemed to look my way and take responsibility.

Under my desk, I opened it and it read : _Hey, I'm Fang, what's your name?_

Fang? What, is he like a vampire or something? My eyebrows scrunched together as I wrote back, _My names Max Ride _and then when the teacher wasn't looking I threw it back to him.

He picked it up and took a few seconds to read it then scraw something onto it again then pass it back to me.

_So, uhmm, what's up?_

Why the hell was this kid even talking to me?

I replied back, _I'm in the middle of a chemistry class, duh._

He smiled as he read it. _Doesn't really look like you're paying attention._

I replied quickly. _What the hell is your problem dude?_

"Miss Ride!"

"Huh?" I looked up from my desk to see Mr. Grayson standing over me.

"Would you care to share with the class what you and Mr. Fang are talking about?" He asked me.

"Uhmm . . . no thank you."

"Well," Mr. Grayson said, taking the note from me, "Then I will."

Oh, crap.

Mr. Grayson read the note to the class as I slouched down into my seat, my cheeks burning with heat. He finished reading and the class snickered in response. "So, Miss. Ride, Mr. Fang, I suppose I'll see you two in detention after school."

Damnit! That kid got me in trouble!

* * *

FPOV

"Fang, dude, this wasn't the plan." Iggy said to me at lunch. "Getting her detention? I mean, I thought you loved her, bro."

"I do!" I said defensivly. "I didn't mean to get her detention. I was just trying to make small talk."

"Yeah, cuz you're definatly Mr. Social Butterfly." Iggy teased me.

"Aw shut up, or else I'm telling about what you and Ella did the night we left."

Iggy blushed a deep red.

I glanced over my shoulder as Max and her friends walked into the lunch room. She was just as beautiful as I'd remembered. I caught her eye and tried to wave her over to sit with me but she scowled and took a seat at a different table with a group of other people.

This was going to be harder than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey veiwers! So, my bff who is Sami Nyckole just published a Maximum Ride story. It's called Forever Itex. Check it out! It's really good!**

MPOV

"That new guy, Fang, keeps staring at you." Lissa whispered to me during lunch.

I squirmed in my seat. Jeez, was he like some sort of stalker or something?

"I don't think Brendan likes it," Lissa added.

I looked up to see Brendan walking over to Fang with a threatening look on his face.

"Oh, damn, what do you think he's gonna do?" I asked.

"Guess we'll find out." Lissa said watching the two boys like a movie.

* * *

Brendan POV

This creep had been staring at Max all day and I was done with it. I strided over to him during lunch. I noticed that Max and the rest of her friends at her table had gone silent and were watching with curious eyes.

"Hey man!" I came up to him and tried to make myself smile. "So, you're new here, right?"

"Yeah," he said curtly.

"So, you like any of the girls ya see?" I asked, trying to pry into him.

He stayed quiet. I looked over at his friend, who was blind, but was still staring right at me. Freaky.

"You talk, Mr. Albino?" I asked him.

"Sure I do, just not to bone-heads like you." He turned back to his lunch.

"Watch your mouth, dumbass." I warned him.

"Leave us the hell alone," Fang said in a deep voice that scared the crap out of me.

"Make me. I dare you."

He went back to eating his lunch, totally unfazed by my threat.

I pulled a chair up and sat down at the table with them. "See that chic over there?" I pointed to Max and Fang's attention moved over to her again.

"Yeah, so?" He asked.

"That's my date to the spring dance. And after the dance I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend." I gave him a second to let that sink in.

"What's your point?" Fang asked after a minute.

I leaned in closer to him so I was right up in his face. "The point is, keep your eyes off my girl."

* * *

FPOV

This idiot_, Brendan Shaws_, was going to be My Max's boyfriend? Ha! Not in this lifetime.

"That's my date to the spring dance. And after the dance I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend." He paused for a second.

I turned to him. "What's your point?"

He leaned into me and then whispered, "The point is, keep your eyes off my girl."

And that's when I punched him square in the nose. He seemed a little stunned for a second then got up and started moving towards me, his hands clentched. "Big mistake." He spat.

"Big mistake for you," I muttered as I kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground like a rock.

"Brendan!"

I turned around to see Max rushing up from behind me and going over the kneel down by Brendan.

Damn it.

"Oh my god, Brendan, are you ok?" She asked him, trying to help him sit up.

"I'm ok, babe." He responded. He tried smiling at her but he winced as blood came out of his nose. He cussed.

"Someone go get him some paper towels," Max said to the crowd of people that'd gathered around.

One of Max's friends dissapeared to go get the paper towels while the other left to go get the school nurse.

Max turned to face me, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Don't blame me, the bastard had it coming for him."

She gasped. She got up from the ground and started walking towards me, rage filled her eyes. "First, you embarrassed me in front of my class, then you start passing me notes, after that you get me detention, and now you beat up my date to the spring dance! So tell me, what the hell do you want?"

_You, _I thought. "I don't know. I just want some trouble I guess."

The next thing I knew her fist was flying towards my face and then I was unconcious.

* * *

MPOV

I have many regrets in life, like maybe not taking out the trash or studying for a test or cheating off of someones paper. My life is packed with things that I regret.

But I don't regret hitting that jackass Fang.

What I do regret is getting detention with Fang - _again. Oh god help me._

"Max, I-"

"Save it, Fang," I said between clentched teeth.

We were both in detention today, and unlike every other time I've been in detention their was no one else but the two of us.

I sat straight up in my seat, staring blankly at the chalkboard. Fang sat a few desk's away from me.

"Max . . . let me explain." He begged.

"There's nothing _to_ explain. Just leave it at that," I said curtly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Fine, be like that. But trust me make, you don't know everything." He started to get up from his desk and heading out the door. We weren't supposed to leave for another hour. "But you will soon," he added before he left me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people! Thank you for your reveiws! R&R! Check out a doc. called Forever Itex by Sami Nyckole. She's my best friend in this whole world! Plez check out her doc.!

MPOV

The Spring Dance was on Friday, in one week, and I was so much more than nervous. Brendan as it turns out had broken his nose from when Fang hit him.

Damn, Fang.

"Max, honey!" JJ said to me as we walked to Trig. together.

"What?" I asked my head snapping up to look over at her.

"Do you, like, need therapy or something girl?" She asked, real concern filling her eyes. "I mean, you've practically failed the last three quiz's in Chemistry, and that's like your best class. You've told me yourself that your grades have been dropping like crazy. And you're always spacing out. Is there somethin' you've got on your mind? You can always talk to me or Lissa. You know we think of you like a sister."

I smiled at her, "I'm fine, really."

She gave me a look that said _I don't believe you._

* * *

MPOV

**One Day Before the Spring Dance . . .**

God, I think I was sick. I kept getting these headaches all day. And my upper back hurt like hell, like something was trying to jab it's way out of my bare skin. It felt like I was dying.

There was no way in this whole freaking univers I was gonna go to the dance with Brendan feeling this crappy.

_Ugh . . . I seriously needed an Advil right about now_, I thought durning Algebra.

Sam walked by my desk and casually dropped a peice of paper on my desk. I read it. _R U OK? U look sort of pale and like you're about 2 pass out._

Yeah, cuz that's just want a girl wants to hear. I scribled my reply _What's it 2 u? _and handed it back to him as he came back by my desk to go sit down. I watched as he read it and frown.

Maybe now he understood.

After the first period was over I walked by myself to my next class, Gym.

"Max, wait up!" A deep voice came from behind me.

Expecting to see Brendan, I turned around and smiled sweetly - only to regret my choice completly.

Fang smiled widely at me, "Thanks for waiting."

"Whatever," I said, steel in my voice.

His smile faded a little, but the light in his eyes was still clear. "Need any help getting your books to your locker?"

I slowed down my pace and thought _I can't go to my locker to put my stuff away for gym, not unless I want him to know where my locker _is! Damn it.

"Uh . . . actually, I . . . bring my books with me to gym. I leave them on the benches so I don't have to go and get them and be late for my next class," I said, finishing in a rush.

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, well, see ya!" I said, rushing down the hallway to catch up with Lissa, who was ahead of me and kept looking back at me and Fang.

_Wouldn't wanna be ya . . . _

* * *

IPOV

The sound of teens laughter and voices filled my brain. The vibrations that bounced off the walls were heavy and too powerful for me to even try and think about where everything was. It was too loud.

_Where the hell is Fang?! _I thought to myself. He was supposed to be helping me get to English.

_"Stay right here for one quick second, Iggy." He'd told me after first period._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"I see Max, I'm . . . gonna try and talk to her." I didn't have a chance to tell him to stay with me instead because he'd already pranced off, all to ready to talk to his little Max._

He better get her back on our side pretty fast, or else I might go insane . . .

Well, at least _more insane._

* * *

Lissa's POV

I had Gym second period, with Max. I was just about to meet up with her at the usual place by the 10th grade lockers so we could walk together when I saw her coming up from the hallway _talking to Fang. _This dude, like, totally had to be some sort of stalker.

I jumped out into the chaos of kids rushing to their next class, just a few kids back was Max and Fang, so I could keep and eye on them.

After about a minute, Max ran up to me and gave me a look that said, _kill me now!_

Sigh. "Ya know what? There is actually a bright side about having Fang as your stalker."

She looked at me with hope filled in her eyes. "Really? Like what?"

I smiled at her. "He's so freaking hot."

* * *

MPOV

**The Night of the Dance . . .**

"Max!" JJ yelled from my bathroom that was conected to my bedroom, "Get that damn dress on! Or else we're sooooo gonna be late!"

I felt like I was litterally gonna fall apart to peices. "Jay, my back is killing me." I automatically turned to look in the mirror over my shoulder at me back. It looked like two bones were sticking out from a little lower than in between my shoulder blades.

"God," JJ said coming over to look at what I was staring at. "Why's your back so boney, girl? Are you starving yourself? Cuz hun, you remember, I've tried that before - not the best ending results."

Actually, I was eating, like, twice as much food as I normally did and last night I weighed myself and I'd lost ten pounds.

"No, I'm eating all right," I mumbled.

"Well, then put on the damn dress if there's nothing to worry about! I still have to do your makeup!" She rushed over to me and got me to put the dress on and then started doing my hair and attending to my face.

I felt another headache coming on. They'd been getting worse. I closed my eyes and laid my head back against the chair, and left JJ to work while a feel into a dream-less sleep.

When I woke up again, Masson and Brendan were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for us, to take us to that dance.

Oh, joy.

**Please R&R! if you don't I think I might cry!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! I've gotta admit, a lot of the viewers have really good predictions as to what will happen at the dance! Keep reading! R&R! **

MPOV

JJ and I both glided down the stairs and meet up with our boys. Brendan gave me a smile that almost made me faint, "Ready for the dance?" He asked as he rapped his hand around my waist and guided me to his car.

"Yeah, you?" I asked, suddenly feeling extremely shy.

"Defiantly. I can't wait." He opened the side door for me to get in.

"Thanks." I said getting in. JJ sided in next to me and then whispered in my ear "Oh my god, Masson looks soooooo hot!"

I grinned at her.

"Tonight, is sooooo gonna be a night we'll _never_ forget!" She squealed with delight.

* * *

FPOV

Why the hell was I even here? I mean, common, the freaking _dance?_ This was so not me. But it was all worth it if it meant getting Max back.

Iggy had the rest of the flock behind the school - Angel, as always, was ready to erase someone's mind if needed to. I had a feeling she'd be doing a lot of that tonight.

I sighed. Tonight. It was the night that the Flock and had been hopping for, for a while now.

You see, when I was in the hallway talking to Max I could tell that she was already changing. Her face was thinning out a little bit more. She was getting taller, but still not as tall as me. And also, most importantly, from the back of her tight shirt I could see to bones poking out through her back.

Tonight, things would be falling back into place.

Max's wings were growing back.

* * *

MPOV

Brendan and I walked in together, his arm around me.

The Gym was transformed into something you'd see from a movie scene. Streamers of all colors were hanging from the ceiling. The lights were turned off except for the colorful DJ lights that illuminated the room. Teenagers from all grades gathered around in the middle of the dance floor and swayed and jumped to the music that was booming and shaking the school from the speakers.

I smiled. Tonight was _defiantly_ gonna be a night to remember.

* * *

FPOV

My eyes scanned the crowd of kids, and finally my gaze landed on Max . . . and her date. She was smiling in a way that made me want to run over to her and be with her forever.

I had to make things right tonight.

After a while, I let her dance with Brendan, then I casually made my way through the crowd and yelled over the music to her, "Can I have a dance?"

She looked a little startled, and then her eyes darted between me and Brendan. I could tell Brendan was getting a little irritated by the way his jaw was set. He nodded to her and mumbled, "I'm gonna go get some punch."

"Hey, you guys!" The DJ shouted into his microphone, "Let's slow things down a little."

Just after he said this, he played the song "How Do You Love?" by Collective Soul.

Perfect.

I smiled as I put my hands on Max's waist, and I slowly pulled her closer to me. Hesitantly, she rapped her hands around my neck and rested her head against my chest.

_There once was love_

_Thrown into your room_

_But ya never knew_

"So, Max . . ." my voice trailed off.

"Yeah?" She mumbled.

"There's something I really need to talk to you about." I spoke slowly.

She looked up at me, her soft brown eyes looking up to me, "About?"

_A calendar of days _

_Just for you_

_But ya never knew, no_

How the hell was I supposed to tell her the she's not a normal teenager but actually an avian-hybrid with wings? "Uhmm . . . you won't believe me when I tell you though," I said lamely.

_And the truth that you'll find_

_Will always be_

_The truth you hide _

"Just . . . tell me." She whispered.

"I don't know how to."

"Just tell me the truth," she said.

"Well, you might not like the truth." I smiled and looked down at her.

"I can take it," she urged me.

_So how do you love?_

_How do you love?_

_When your Angels can't sing_

_And your world is still_

_Lacking me, yeah_

"Fang, just tell me."

* * *

MPOV

Why was I even dancing with my stalker? I don't know. Wouldn't this be leading him on, making him think that I like him? I don't know.

Why couldn't he just get on with telling me whatever he wanted to tell me? It's not like something really crazy, right?

"You won't believe me," he said, sounding heartbroken. His voice made me want to comfort him and love him . . .

What the hell? Nope, forget I just said that. I don't know what's wrong with me.

I gulped, "Try me. I dare you."

_There once were eyes_

_That only saw you_

_But ya never knew_

He sighed and looked straight down at me. "You're more than you think, Max."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

_A portrait of, a flower in full bloom_

_But ya never knew, never knew, no_

_"_I mean that . . . that you're actually . . ." his voice trailed off and he looked everywhere but at me.

"I'm what?" I asked him, trying to pry into him. "Spit it out Fang!"

_And the words that you fear . . ._

He looked down at me, straight into my eyes.

_Will always be . . ._

He drew in a breath.

_The words you hear . . ._

"You . . . you're actually an avian-hybrid, Max."

**So, I know, a lot of it is the song, but I thought that the song really sort of conected to Max and her life. Like, "there once was love" which was Max and Fang. "But ya never knew" Max not knowing what's happening "****And the truth that you'll find w****ill always be t****he truth you hide" Max and the rest of the flock have to stay a secret. "Your world is still lacking me." Lacking of Fang, duh! "There once were eyes." either the School watching over her or Jeb watching her. "A flower in full bloom" Max growing her wings. "And the words that you fear, will always be, the words you hear" is what Fang is telling her. . . . i don't know. I thought it related somehow.**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyyy! I just had my Poms pep-rally a few days ago and we were AMAZING! I am soooooooo happy! *sigh . . .* I just wanted to say that. So, please, go ahead and read! R&R!**

FPOV

Max's hands slipped out of mine as she walked away from me, shaking her head as she pushed past other people in the middle of the dance floor. Dammit!

I've lost Max once, and now I was gonna make sure that didn't happen again. I rushed after her, "Max, wait up!" I called after her, then next song What I've Done by Linkon Park booming through the tall speakers. She turned around for a second and looked at me, the look in her eyes seeming like she knew exactly who I was. Her mouth dropped a little and then, all of a sudden, any familiarization she had vanished and she turned back around and starting walking away from me again. "Max, please!" I yelled after her but she kept walking away.

Brendan stepped in my path, "What'd you do to her?" demanded.

"Nothing," I said, trying to push past him to get to Max, but she was already making her way into the girl's bathroom.

He pushed me back a few steps. I knew he wouldn't be a problem for me to get to Max. I was about a head taller than him and more muscular. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that if he tried to beat me up again, he'd always end up losing. I had the will to do whatever it took to get Max back to me.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," he growled at me.

Okay, I've had enough. I made a snap decision and decked him. He fell to the ground unconscious. A girl behind me screamed when she saw him fall, causing all eyes to turn my way. Oh, hell.

* * *

MPOV

I've had enough with this stalker. He was scaring the crap out of me. I pulled away from him, out of his grasp and started walking away to the girls bathroom to take an Advil or something. My head was killing me and my back was daring to burst it seemed.

"Max, wait up!" I heard Fang yell from behind me. A small shiver ran up my spine and I was half way tempted to turn back around and go back to him. I stopped in my path and looked back at him for a second, and then just like that, I thought I knew him more than I knew myself. Like I've known him since I was born. That we'd shared everything. _What the . . .? _I shook my head again and turned back around and opened the door to the girls bathroom.

Fang was still calling after me when the door shut behind me, "Max, _please!" _

Slowly, slowly I eased my back against the cold hard bathroom wall and sank to my knees in pain. My back felt like it was ripping open. I let out a small shriek. My brain exploded in colors and moments I never knew existed came back to me.

Suddenly, I knew everything: about 15-years ago I had escaped a torturous place called the School with five other kids - a small blonde girl about 6 years old named Angel, her brother who looked a lot like her named Gazzy which was 8, Nudge a girl about 11 with frizzy black hair and a motor mouth, a tall blonde guy, _Iggy, who was blind _and another boy, _Fang. _Both of them my age. And the craziest thing about it all was that they all had amazingly beautiful wings - and so did I.

I knew everyone of them like I knew myself. I'd grown up with them, loved them and looked out for them. But then the crazed mutant from the School called Erasers kidnapped Angel and we rescued her. After that, we met a woman named Anne who we stayed with in Virginia and then betrayed us back to the School and my father Jeb, who'd always told me I was meant to save the world. I'd found my real mom, Dr. Martinez and lived with her for a little with the flock. I remember going on the _Wendy K. _in the Atlantic and being so jealous when I saw Fang with that slutty scientist, Brigid. I remembered speaking in front of Congress, warning them of everything that was happening to the world and the people around us. Then, I remember my mom being kidnapped, me saving her and then everything was peaceful after then.

Until the School came back in the picture and took me.

Drugged me . . .

Tested on me . . .

Gave me a new life . . .

And took my old life away . . .

Along with my wings.

* * *

FPOV

I didn't have time for this.

"Ah!" I heard someone shriek from the girls bathroom and I knew it was Max. I pushed through the crowds of people and banged the door open to the bathroom to see Max lying on the floor, her low cut dress exposing her back and the long glorious wings that were breaking through her skin. "Oh, dammit." I muttered as I bent down next to her and tilted her chin up to look at me. Tears were swimming in her dark brown eyes and streaked her cheeks.

She was clutching her head like it was about to explode. I pulled out my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Iggy's number. He answered in the first ring.

"Sup." He said.

"We have a problem," I said quickly, "Bring in Angel. She has some work to do." I said as I picked Max up, her wings fully exposed and carried her out into the mass of students. "A lot of work."

**Wow, so I didn't look away from the computer once the whole story. Sigh . . . I worked pretty hard on this chapter. SOoooooo, tell me how you like it and don't worry, more will be explained in the next chapter.**

**So . . . for now, R&R!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okayyyyy . . . so it sounds like some of you viewers liked the 7th chapter . . . Thank you! Sigh . . . I was a little nervous about that chapter to tell you the truth! I felt like I was just rambling! uhm . . . sorta like I am right now, but anyways! here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

APOV

"Iggy," I said, tugging on the hem of his button up shirt. "Is Max ok?"

_I don't know . . ._ Iggy thought.

Yup! That's right! You read correctly! I can read minds! Pretty cool, if I do say so myself. I can do a whole bunch of other stuff too but I won't waist time telling you what - right now, we had to save Max.

"Are we going in?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, guiding me and the rest of the Flock out of the dark woods that bordered the school and into the huge gymnasium. "Fang said he needs your help, ok?"

I nodded my head eagerly. Yay! I get to help! I barley ever get to help, because Max, Iggy, and Fang say I'm too little too help. But when I do get to do something, I make sure I do it right.

Mentally, I sighed . . . I really should be the Flock leader. Oh well.

* * *

FPOV

Max's eyes were closed, her hands still firmly grasping her head as I carried her out of the bathroom. Don't ask me how I got the door open because I really wasn't paying attention. All my focus was directed to Max at the moment.

Cautiously, I walked out back into the gymnasium, where the whole student body stood, staring at the girl in my arms.

Time seemed to freeze as they all gawked. Then, a few people started screaming. "What the hell, are those _wings?" _Some people asked.

Everyone started swarming around, causing destruction in their path. Just then, somehow someone accidentally knocked over a trophy shelf, and it came crashing down - blocking the only exit to the gym.

I cussed under my breath.

"Fang . . ." I looked down at Max. Her eyes were slowly fluttering open. "What . . .?" Then she passed out again.

I began to panic, then I started running down the hallway, searching for a door or window or . . . _something, dammit! _

The sound of the dance faded behind me as I made put more distance between me and the rest of students that were freaking out.

_Door, door, door, door - where the hell is a freaking door? _I thought.

_Make a turn to the left, _Angel's thought's pushed to me. Uh huh, she can send messages too your mind. And trust me, it's so not as creepy as some of the other things she can do.

Angel send another thought towards me, _Make a turn on the right after you pass two other hallways and then at the end of that hallway there should be a door. We'll be waiting on the other side._

_Thanks' Ange, _I thought, as I came into view of the door.

* * *

Brendan POV

Fang had just run off with Max in his hands, and she was unconscious. He was getting away with her - well, I wasn't gonna let that happen. She'd only been my date for one hour.

"Hey," I barked over the roaring of kids to my gang, Matt, Greg, and Andrew. "Over here; we gotta get Max back - so, we're gonna do a little hunting," I said, smiling as I pulled out my pocket knife.

* * *

MPOV

Someone was carrying me. _Fang? _I tried to open my eyes but they were just too heavy. I wanted to sleep, but the excruciating pain that was still taking place in my back and in my head were keeping me from doing so.

"Fang?" My voice came out dry and weak. Damn, I wish I had a glass of water. He looked down at me and I tried asking him what was going on but my mind drifted off and my brain went blank.

* * *

FPOV

I was just about to open the door when someone grabbed onto my shoulder and pulled me back. I stumbled and dropped Max on the hard floor.

"What's up -" Brendan said, shoving me against the wall, "-_punk."_

God, how many times did I have to punch this jerk? I sighed and looked him straight in the eyes. "The sky's what's up and that's sorta where I'd like to be right now."

He snorted and then pulled out a pocket knife, holding the blade up against my throat. "I told you not to mess with me," he growled.

Err, where'd he get a freaking pocket knife? Oh, jeez.

I looked around me, but Brendan's "followers" were cornering me in on every side.

_Okay, get yourself together, Fang. You can handle it. You can get Max and yourself out of this Hell of a situation. _I thought to myself.

Duh. _Hello. _I have freaking wings from Hell. That just might be enough to scare them off.

"Hey," I spat at him. "Guess what?"

His eyes narrowed and he added pressure onto the knife, "What?"

"You're going to Hell." I quickly unfolded my ink black wings, all 14-foor wing span and let them take it all in. While they stared I snatched the pocket knife from his hands and through it to the side. I gave them an evil smile and then - wait for it - turned invisible. What can I say? Everyone in the Flock has a power.

Brendan and his friends cussed, "Run!" They shouted as they scattered and ran from me. I mentally added a note in the back of my mind to crack up laughing later - After I got Max out of here.

* * *

APOV

Fang finally walked through the door, Max in his arms. I ran up to him and rapped my arms around him and Max. "How can I help, Fang?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

He looked down at me, "I need you to go inside, Angel, and erase everyone's minds, make sure they never saw our wings or saw us cause any destruction. Got it?"

"Yup!" I said.

Fang looked over at Iggy, "Igs, go in with her, make sure nothing happens that we don't want to happen."

"Got it."

Iggy and I walked into the chaos that was breaking lose inside. It's crazy what a kid with wings could do to people, when ya really think about it. Eesh. "It's show time, folks," I said, smiling at how much I sounded like Max.

**Wow . . . uhmmm . . . so, tell me how you think of the chapter please. R&R! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey hey hey! omg, I can't wait until saturday! first lacross practice of the season and the coaches will be grading us on everything! omg omg omg omg omg! I'm soooooo nervous! Wish me luch pleasssssssssse! Here is da (and yes I meant to say "da" - not "the", just because "da" is way more cool) next chapter, please R&R!**

MPOV

I woke up the next morning, stiff and still too damn tired. I stretched and yawned. Then, I looked _below_ me . . . _What the hell? _I was about 20 ft up in the air, sleeping in a freaking _tree! _

_"Wha -?"_ I started to panic and started falling off, when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back up with a sharp tug. I winced as I plopped down into the branch next Fang, who was look at me with his eye brows raised.

"Uhm, thanks," I said.

He sighed. "No prob."

We sat in silence for a few moments then I spoke. "So, you gonna tell me what happened?" I asked in a low whisper.

He looked up to me, and even though he didn't show any emotion, I could see everything behind his dark, mysterious eyes. He racked his fingers through his dark brow hair and sighed again, "I guess I kinda have to, don't I?"

Smiling shyly I said, "Yeah, a little info here and there might be nice."

He laughed drily and then explained everything:

So, after I'd spoken to Congress we'd gone home with mom in Arizona. We went out to the pool about a week or two later and then, M-Geek's had exposed themselves from the woods that surrounded our house. They said that they wanted one thing . . . anyone wanna take a guess? Yup, _moi. _And if I wouldn't come they'd take me and the rest of the Flock with them. So, you know me, and I was all for them just taking me and leaving the Flock behind but the rest of the Flock had other ideas in mind. They readied themselves into a fighting stance and then practically jumped the M-Geeks, but they weren't having it. There were too many of them. They held the Flock back while they took me - with a pretty good fight, I might add - and covered my mouth with a rag that had some sort of drug soaked into it and before I knew it the world started spinning around me, black spots blurring my vision. I remember falling to the ground, helpless and weak as I saw Fang shouting my name frantically, trying to break free of the M-Geek to get to me.

But it was too late.

I was already gone.

They'd taken me back to the School, set up labs and tested on me. After a while, they came up with the "great idea" to take my wings away, erase my memory of the Flock and the School and give me a real teenagers life, just to see how I'd interact. How'd my wings grow back though? Well, I still had the 2% bird genes in me so, I grew another set of wings - go figure. Angel had told Fang that the scientist's wanted to make sure that nothing from my past life was every brought to me, because somehow that would cause me to start growing my wings again and gaining my memory back.

What can I say, the world is a freaky place.

"Wow." I said after he'd finished telling me everything.

He started at the tree's trunk, "Yeah . . . and, uhm . . ."

I looked over at him, and he looked . . . _nervous? _"What? Is there something else?"

He gulped. "Well, sorta. We, uuhmmm, you and I - we . . . well we sorta had a . . . relationship."

I smiled, partly because I remembered that. "Yeah, I remember."

His eyes shot up to look at me, "Ya do?"

"Uh huh." I shook my head up and down.

_"Everything?" _He asked.

"Yes."

He looked like he was completely shocked, but also relieved in a way. "Do . . . do you remember me tell you . . . that I loved you?"

My smiled deepened and my heart skipped a few beats. "Yeah, I do, and I also remember loving you back."

He smirked. "And . . . do you still feel the same way as before?"

"Yes." I whispered.

He turned towards me, a huge grin on his face that made me crazy for him. "So, you'd be ok -" he said, moving in closer to me, cupping my chin in his hands, and brushing a lock of hair away from my face, " -if I did this?" His met mine and I felt like I was in heaven.

He was everything for me. The only person I could ever want in this crazy world and he was mine. He pulled away too soon, and looked at me hesitantly in the eyes, waiting for me to answer.

"Hell yeah, I'd be ok with that." I brought my lips back to his and he was all too happy to kiss me back.

I loved him.

**So . . . how do ya think? idk, I'm not sure about it. So, you tell me, R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Uhmmm, sooooo . . . yeah. I don't really have anything to say except R&R!**

FPOV

She kissed me back. She remembered everything. She said that she remembered loving me. And that she still does . . .

Maybe this world isn't so crappy after all . . .

She pulled away for a moment, breathing in deeply. "Damn, I remember _everything."_

I looked at her in shock. "You do?"

She looked up at me, pure bliss radiating from her smile. "Uh huh. Everything."

* * *

MPOV

Everything came back to me in a rush. One second I barely knew what I'd had for breakfast the morning before and now I remembered my whole past life - the life that was taken from me. I remembered when I'd kissed Fang on the beach, after he'd gotten cut up from my half brother, Ari; going to the hospital with Fang and the rest of the Flock, being scared to death for him and giving him some of my blood; saving Angel from when she was lost in Antarctica; getting amazing powers, like super speed and having The Voice inside my head - all right down to me being an amazing leader for the Flock, and also having incredible wings.

Oh my god.

My _wings._

_"Holy crap!" _I exclaimed, practically jumping out of my branch.

Fang pulled me back

* * *

down next to him, "What?"

"My wings!"

Fang looked at me, confused. "Uhmm . . . yeah, what about them?"

"Wha . . .? Are they still - do I still have them?" I stuttered.

He understood what I was talking about, then reached over and pulled up the back of my shirt a little bit. Behind it were gray, black and white freckled wings that were tightly pressed against my back. I gasped to myself. You really have no idea how happy I was to have them.

Maybe I was in so much discomfort because they were up against my back so tightly. I loosened them and relief washed over me.

"Oh, God." I muttered. I couldn't believe that the School had taken this life away from me. Being with the Flock, Fang and having these amazing wings were a life I could love.

And I know that I always will, now . . .

I smiled to myself at the thought. Then it faded, just like that. My head snapped over to Fang and my leadership took over me, "Where's the rest of the Flock?"

* * *

APOV

I could hear Max's thought's all the way from them, where they were sleeping in the woods, from here, where the rest of the Flock and I were lounging at a hotel. Fang insisted that he explain to Max what'd happened alone so he suggested that we stay at a hotel. And, come on, when have we ever been known to pass up an offer to relax? Yeah, right.

_"Where's the rest of the Flock?" _Max asked in a worried voice.

I wished I was there to tell her that we were fine and that she should just enjoy her time alone with Fang - because once she got back to us, we weren't leaving her alone _ever._

* * *

MPOV

Wow. I was really becoming the worrying kind of person. Dammit.

Fang had explained to me that the Flock were all at a hotel just a mile or two away from where we were - sleeping in the trees in front of my school . . .

"Uhmm . . . just wondering but uh . . . why are we sleeping in my school's woods?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I just wanted us to be alone. Like, more alone than just in a room different than the rest of the Flocks. I wanted to be with you."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"God, I missed that," he sighed and pulled me closer again so that I was sitting in his lap.

We sat there in silence while ha played aimlessly with a strand of my hair. Then, his lips were against my ear, and he was whispering, "Wanna go for a flight?"

And, tell me, how the Hell was I supposed to say no to _him?_

* * *

We were flying through the glorious blue skies, swooping and diving through the clouds. Although everything in my life was a complete mess - I couldn't have been any happier than I was at this moment.

Fang flanked me on my right side as we flew towards the hotel the Flock was staying at. Don't ask me how I knew where I was going because I won't be able to answer that.

We skidded to a halt behind the large building; my hair tousled this way and that because of the frigid wind. We walked into the lobby together and then went over to the front desk.

"How may I help you two?" The manager said, looking at me mostly, his eyes traveling up and down me. He was tall but seemed about a few years older than me and was actually attractive.

I made a mental note in the back of my brain to never like this guy. Fang went silent as he noticed the guy looking at me. He cleared his throat and the manager looked back over at Fang, and embarrassed look on his face at being caught. Fang took a step closer to me and rapped his arm around me shoulder and pulled me close to him, seeming a little on the protective side. He asked for the room that the Flock was staying at and we got our directions, the manager seeming all of a sudden very gloomy and doomy after Fang was next to me.

As we jumped out of the elevator we walked down the long hallways hand in hand.

Just as I was about to knock on the door to the room that the Flock was staying at, the door swung open and there stood Angel, my baby, looking up at me with her big blue eyes. She smiled, "I knew you'd come."

**So, I uhmmm still don't have really anything to say. R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay soooooooooo I started a new story called "Fallowed"! please please please please PLEASEEEEEE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD READ THE DANG BOOK! . . . hmm . . . uhmm . . . yeah, I think you get it. well, so, anyway, here is da next chapter . . . please don't hate me for yelling. I just want some viewers . . . R&R**

MPOV

Angel jumped into my arms and I swung her around in the hallway. I felt moisture leaking into my shirt and then I realized that Angel had been crying. My baby was _crying_. Oh, this almost made _me cry. ME! _I _never _cry!

"Aww, Max, don't cry, please," Angles voice was muffled against my shirt.

"I won't," I promised her.

"Max?" I looked up to see the rest of the Flock standing in the doorway.

I smiled as I set Angel on the floor. "Hey, guys."

There was a long heart-wrenching silence. "Max!" Nudge yelled and tangled her arms around my neck. The Gasman, Iggy, Nudge and Angel all started hugging me, and let me tell ya, there were too many damn tears being shed.

Damn, I hate crying.

As the rest of the Flock gushed over my being back, I craned my head around to see Fang leaning against the wall, arms crossed and the biggest smile I've ever seen plastered across his face.

* * *

FPOV

This was probably one of the happiest moment's the Flock and I've experienced over the passed few months trying to find Max, and I have to admit, I was smiling like an idiot - but I couldn't help it.

I was too damn happy that Max was back. _My Max . . . _the thought traveled in my mind.

_Yes, she is yours, you know. _Angles thoughts pushed towards me. _She loves you more than you know._

* * *

MPOV

After that little "Love Fest" was over, we all went downstairs to the dinning hall for some breakfast. Each member of the Flock scarfed down food like they'd never see it again and it made me said to see it like that.

_Don't worry, Max. We all know we'll be okay as long as you're with us. _Angles thought's washed over me.

_Thanks sweetie. _I reached over and ruffled her curls. She looked up at me and gave me a radiating white smile.

Everything was perfect. The Flock was safe, I was back with them, and Fang kept smiling at me.

But life just can't stay that way, now can it?

Just then, within about two seconds, before I could react, our table was surrounded by M-Geeks.

Oh, dammit.

**R&R people!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it's so short but that's the way I wanted it . . . plus I didn't have enough time write enough . . . sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I am sooooooo sorry I havn't updated that much in a while. :) just been reaaaaaaaally busy. anyway, here is da next chapter! R&R pleasssssssse! If ya don't i might start crying again. Oh! and on my profile check out 3 other books I've written. Read 'em please! They are in desperate need of reveiws! hahaha! so get to it!**

MPOV

Okay, just a little tip for ya: when suddenly in the middle of a surprise attack of "supposable dead" Erasers, make sure you never let them get behind you . . .

Just a little tip.

Right now an Eraser was dragging me from behind (okay, that's why I gave you that tip), grasping tightly on my hair and heaving me away from the rest of my Flock. I felt a sudden wave of de ja vu, from when we were in The Big Apple and that Eraser had also been carrying me away by my hair. Huh.

Angel screamed bloody murder as she was clawed at.

Nudge, Gazzy and Ig were pretty much taking care of themselves, kicking this way and that, landing punches right on their targets. Nudge put both her hands on an Erasers shoulders then kneed him _really hard _in his little private area. Let's just say that, that Eraser wouldn't be able to walk for a few days.

Thankfully, the buffet was empty except for the host who was looking at us as if we were turning green - well, I guess that seeing us seemingly kids fighting big hair wolf men with fangs would be weirder, so . . .

"Max!" Fang was trying to fight off three Erasers to get to me as I struggled to get free from the Erasers grip on me.

"Hold still," The Eraser growled at me - and come on, since when was I gonna listen to one of them? I wailed on him even harder but it didn't seem to do a thing. He threw me against the wall, my head hitting it hard and a picture came falling down, glass shattering everywhere. Random colors bled into my vision as he started kicking me over, and over, and over.

Everything started to move in slow motion. Everyone's screams weren't as loud, the pain was a thousand times worst, and everyone seemed to be moving so slow.

"_Maaaaaax!" _Fang yelled to me, struggling free of an Eraser and falling by my side as I blacked out.

I really don't know if this was gonna end pretty or not.

My guess was not.

* * *

FPOV

I was watching everything.

As they grabbed her by her hair . . .

Pulling her away . . .

Kicking her repeatedly . . .

_Torturing _the girl that I loved . . .

They'd taken her, and I couldn't have done a thing to stop it. It was all my fault that I wasn't there to help her. All my fault, mine, my fault.

"Fang," I looked up to see Angel, her face scratched and slightly bleeding but nothing too serious. "You couldn't have helped her."

I sighed, and then whispered, "We just got her back to us. Then I let her slip through my fingers just like that." I pressed my back against the wall and banged my head back repeatedly. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit. We have to go get her."

Angel shook her head, her curls bouncing up and down. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Fang."

_What? Since when does she not want to help save a Flock member?_

_"_Well, since Max isn't here with us, it's up to me to take over being leader." Angel broadened her back and looked at me. Then she smiled evilly, "I'm gonna be the new Flock leader."

_Over my dead body . . . _I thought.

_"_If that's what it takes," Angel said, her voice low and threatening.

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun! so, what happens? hehehe keep reading to find out! R&R and check out my other books that I've written. Pleasssssse!**


	13. Chapter 13

My Real Life chptr 13

**Okay, so I know for a fact that a lot of you viewers out there that are saying OMG ANGEL IS A TRAITOR!!! Well, I'm not saying that she isn't but don't start blaming her! heheheh, but remember, I'm still not saying if she is or if she is not a traitor. wow. I really hope that makes . . . eh, idc if it doesn't. Think what you want about Angel. Sooooooo, here is da next chapter! R&R!**

MPOV

I woke up with a killer headache, but let me tell ya, the headache was on the bottom of the list for me to worry about.

Right now, I was in a cage.

Trapped.

Restricted.

_And_ . . . wait for it . . .

At The School.

Maybe. I was pretty sure that I was but for once in my life I wish that I were wrong.

Everything smelled too sterile, too clean, too familiar, and too damn torturous for it not to be The School. I suppressed a mental sigh. The lock was right outside of my cage - literally, if I could just fit my fingers through the thin slited cage I could flick the lock open and I'd be free. Hmm . . .

Oh, come on, wouldn't you be doing the same as me?

I edged forward so that my knees were pressed against the door of my crate. I tried wiggling my fingers through the slits of the cage but . . . with no such luck. I scooted to the back of the cage and leaned my head against the back of the metal framing. I needed to get out, out, out.

I _had_ to get out. So, I went back up to the door again, and seriously, what's one more try gonna hurt?

Only this time, when I reached my hand up to the metal I closed my eyes and focused hard. I wanted to be out of that cage. Standing outside of it. Not inside. Outside, where I was more free.

Then, before I could scream, I was out of the cage and wobbling standing up, trying to steady myself.

_What the . . ?_

I was outside of my cage. I had gotten out without _unlocking it._

_Holy cow! Did I just teleport???_

_Bingo! New power! _Hello!

"Yes!" I said, jumping up into the air and punching my fist like a total moron. "Woo hoo!"

"Get her!"

I looked to my side and I saw two security guards jumping up from a table and running towards me.

Whoops! Maybe I should have been a little more quiet . . . maybe.

_Think fast, Maximum, _My voice said, chiming in. _Think hard. Be smart._

_Oh, yeah, so every other time I've ever made a snap decision it's never been a smart decision? Oh, that's just nice. _I thought back sourly to the voice.

_Not the best time, Maximum. _The voice said, dead serious.

Oh, right, the two copper's were commin' after me. Right.

"Fang," I whispered. "Fang, I want to be with Fang." Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang . . .

"Wait! No -" The security guards were screaming before I vanished into thin air before their eyes.

Yeah, I'm just magical like that.

* * *

FPOV

"Are you crazy?" I demanded from Angel as I was getting my supplies to go after Max.

Angel fallowed me around, "No, I'm just . . . being practical. Max, our leader, is gone. Whose gonna watch after the rest of the Flock? And give them orders and steer them in the right direction in life?"

I stared at her blankly for a second. "Yeah, you have lost it."

She shrugged, "I know I can be a good leader, Fang. Don't ever doubt me." Then, she skipped off to go play with Total.

Sighing, I turned back around to grab a few water bottles and then, just as I was about to jump out the window, on my way to get Max, I heard her precious voice from behind me, "Teleporting really has it's advantages," she said, smiling at me.

With my mouth open all the way to the ground, I look at her intently. "How -?"

She smiled as she walked over to me, and I wrapped my arms around her, making sure that she was real. I exhaled a breath that I realized I must have been holding and wrapped my arms more tightly around her. "Thank God," I murmured in her hair.

"I love you," she said softly.

I could feel my lips tugging at the corners into a smile, "I love you too."

**Sooooooo, how was it? Max got a new power! yay! I wish that I could teleport! Oh, well, so not gonna happen. Sigh . . . so, anyways, please please pleaaaaaaaaase R&R! I'll try and update sooner! heheheh . . . just review please. I want at least five more. :) thanks!**

**Adios!**


	14. Chapter 14

My Real Life chptr 14

**Wussup people! Omg, just had my second lacrosse practice this season and I LOVED. IT. So much freaking fun! Sigh... :) I'm on a happy buzz right now for some reason. Just finished a few good books so I'm a little hyper. Oh well. Hmm... So .... Here is da next chapter! Hope you like it and make sure you R&R!!!**

MPOV

I must have been up all night. Thinking about, well, _everything_.

But seriously, when have I ever gotten enough sleep? I mean, come on, it's _me, _Maximum freaking Ride! I never get any sleep anyways. So, why was this time so much more important?

Good question. I'll tell you when I figure it out.

The alarm clock on my bedside table told me that it was about 6:30 am. Eesh, will I ever sleep like a normal human being? Heh, considering I'm not exactly human, I'll take that as a very strong no. Oh, well.

Sighing, I dragged myself out of my all too cozy bed and slipped some pants and a T-Shirt on. Everyone else was asleep, the girls in the room that I shared with them and the boys in the room next door.

Quietly, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way out into the back of the huge resort. Just in case you're wonderin' we were currently in Lake Havasu, Arizona. We'd fled from out old hotel after that little fiasco back at the other hotel. This new hotel that we found was right on the shore line of Lake Havasu and it was drop dead gorgeous. The resort had a small swing set for the kids that over looked the huge luminous ocean.

Kicking off my flip-flops and sitting down on one of the swings I slowly pushed back and forth, dragging my toes and making swirls in the cool dark yellow sand. I stared off into the distance, getting lost in the beauty, how the small dark waves crashed along the shore line, feeling the breezy mist of the sea water against my heated cheeks, the reddish brown rocks that bordered the water, the warm flamboyant sun peaking over top of them and creating a colorful array of beams of light.

The whole time I was thinking to myself, _How the hell did I get myself into this mess?_

Slowly, tears trickled down my cheeks without my permission. I let them pool in my eyes for a minute until everything was blurry and then I let them fall down my face, dripping down my chin and my neck. Jeez, I was acting like such a weenie, lately.

I sat there, listening to the waves for what felt like an eternity but was probably only about a minute considering the sun hadn't rised that much yet.

"Want a push?" A voice came from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder, my eyes widening in embarrassment as I quickly wiped away my tears. "Hi." I said to him weakly.

Fang gave me a half smile and came up from behind me, then slowly pushed me on the swing, "So -" he whispered in my ear when I would fall back for him to push me again, "- what're you doin' out here all alone?"

I gulped, "Couldn't sleep."

He snorted, "No, duh. Tell me somethin' I don't know, Max."

I gave him a long steady glare and his face softened. "Sorry," he said. "Maybe I should explain a little more to ya?" He came around the swing and pulled me off and then led me over to another part of the playground equipment, and then pulled me into the small playground tunnel. I ducked in after him and once I was in next to him he rapped his arms around me and tucked me under his chin. He breathed in deeply.

"What else is there for you to tell me?" I asked. "I mean, I've got my memory back. I remember everything."

He sighed, "I don't know, I feel like there's still something for me to tell you but I just don't know what."

I craned my neck around to look at him, "We're okay, right? The Flock and everyone else? Nothing bad happened while I was . . . gone, right?"

"Which time are you talking about?" He asked. "The time when you lost your memory or just recently?"

"Recently. Angels been acting weird lately around me. I wanna know what's up."

His eyes narrowed a little, his jaw tightening just the slightest bit, "Well . . ."

My eyebrows shot up, "Well . . . what?"

"Well, when you were taken Angle sorta . . . wanted to be Flock leader again."

_Bam_. I didn't see that one coming for me. "She's . . . she's still trying to get rid of me?"

"I wouldn't say get rid of - cuz you know that she still loves you like her mother -but she really wants to be in charge it seems." He shrugged. "The kid wants power she ain't gettin'."

I laughed drily. "Huh." I shook my head slightly.

There was a long moment of silence then Fang spoke, "But don't let that ruin things for you, Max. She wants you in her life - just like I want you."

His lips pressed up against my neck and I let out a slow gasp, not expecting him. My hands came up to cup his face and I turned around so I could bring his lips up to mine. He was sweet and warm. I could kiss him like this forever, and by the way Fang was pressing himself against me, I guess I could say he felt the same way.

We kissed for a few more minutes then we both broke away together, both of us panting. "I love you," Fang told me with affectionate eyes.

I smiled at him. "I love you too."

He sighed as we both entangled ourselves from each other, "Time to get back to our real life, eh?" he said as we went back up to our hotel room where chaos was erupting.

**Okay, I thought that this was a pretty good chapter if I do say so myself. So I was searching for good locations and when I saw the pictures of Lake Havasu on Google I was like "OMG it's so pretty there." So, yeah. Check out some pictures online. It's like, soooo beautiful.**

**Anyway! Check out my other books, bla bla bla . . .!**

**R&R This chapter! do it right now! I mean it! R&R R&R R&R!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! what's up people! i am too dang happy right now! but, seriously, when am I not happy?**

MPOV

Fang and I walked into our hotel room, the whole Flock still sleeping in. I inhaled deeply then . . .

"RISE 'N' SHINE, GUYS!"

I reseaved several groans in response but after about a minute or two of more yelling they gave in a got up from bed.

Angel skipped over to me, her sweet blond curls boucing up and down. She smiled up at me, looking exactly like an angel should.

_Remember, _I thought to myself, _she wanted to take over the Flock when I was taken. She didn't even want to rescue me._

Her smile faded. "But Max," she said innocently, "I was only thinking of the Flock. Someone needed to take charge. I was being responsible."

"Ange, it's sweet that you were thinking of the Flock and all but I've got it all under control." I ruffled some of her hair.

She gave me a long stare then muttered, "It doesn't seem that way considering you left us."

That's it. No more Nice Max. "Listen to me," I said in a stern voice that caught her off gaurd. "It was either me, or the rest of the Flock. Me leaving saved your skin so doing even give me that crap. I'm back now, aren't I? And let me tell ya somethin': I ain't leavin' any time soon."

Her icy blue eyes burned into me. "You aren't the best leader, Max. And you know it. We need to make better choices. Better choices for the Flock. And the better choice would be making me leader - not you."

I clentched and unclentched my fists, my jaw tightening. "Oh really? Let me test you: Let's say that you were in the same situation that I was. You had to choose between you going back to the School or the whole Flock. What would you do? Let the Flock be taken?"

It look like I'd taken her by suprise. Her lips parted slightly and her eyes widened a fraction and she looked clueless.

Angel said nothing.

I leaned down so that I was her hight, and stared her down, making my face look hard and threatening. "Exactly my point."

* * *

FPOV

They were at it again.

Max and Angel . . .

Fighting . . .

You get it.

And Angel was getting pretty aggressive.

But Max could take care of herself in a fight.

She kneeled down to Angel, getting right up into her face, "Exactly my point," Max said after testing Angel on her leading skills.

There was a long unsettling silence after that.

Then . . .

Ig slapped his hands togther and started towards the kitchen. "Who wants omlets?"

Well, what can I say?

Food before chaos.

It's just how we roll.

* * *

MPOV

I couldn't believe she was doing this to me.

Trying to take my leadership and my pride away from me was just . . . demonic.

I stabbed my eggs and shoved them into my mouth and chewed feriously. Fang was watching me, his eyebrows raised. I shrugged and leaned back in my chair.

"I'm not demonic . . ." Angel whispered, suddenly not having any interest with the food on her plate. She looked up at me with her Bambi eyes.

Sighing, I muttered, "Get out of my head," and then went back to shoving my omlet in my mouth.

Nudge looked back and forth from Angel and me, then started crying. "The Flock! We're - we're falling apart! I . . . I can't believe this," she said between tears. She tried pulling herself back together, then she looked at me with a harsh face, "Stop being mean to Angel." Then she looked over at Angel who was staring wide-eyed as usual, "And you," Nudge said, making her voice as cold as ice, "You _are_ demonic. You try stealing Max's spot in the Flock. You didn't even want to go and save her from The School. She loves us all and you should be showing that you love her back instead of causing more trouble. Max has taken care of you since you were a baby and she's saved your ass more times than I can count on both my hands. So shut up and quit acting like a selfish brat." And with that, Nudge got up from the table and stormed out of the room.

And let me tell ya, I couldn't have said what she did any better.

* * *

IPOV

Jeez. Nudge was getting pretty hot.

Wait. I meant hot as in angry . . . not, like, the perverted way or anything. No. I don't think of Nudge like that.

I aimlessly flipped an omlet on the skillet.

Well, actually, Nudge was becoming a pretty attractive girl. At least, that's just how I see her when Angel sends me pictures of the Flock. Her cheek bones were high and arched, her hair becoming more tame and falling down her shoulders in silky ringlets. She had those big brown eyes with lond lashes and her skin was a creamy dark caromel.

Hmm . . . I like caromel.

_Agh! Dammit! Iggy! Get a hold of yourself, man! _I mentally slapped myself.

Nudge was like a sister to me.

I couldn't be with Nudge like Max was with Fang.

It wouldn't be right . . .

But, Nudge was just so . . . intreging. Something about her, the way she talked and lived was just so . . . pulling.

I wanted to be with her . . .

I wanted to be with her so bad.

Dammit.

**Okay! So, how'd ya like it? I think it was an ok chapter if I do say so myself! So ............ you know what to do (or at least I hope) R&R!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yeah, so I know that I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. Reaaaaaaaaaaally sorry. Anyway, here's the next chapter to My Real Life. I hope you like it and please R&R**

* * *

APOV

God, I loved being able to read minds.

So, Iggy wanted to be with Nudge.

Hmm . . .

I wonder what Max'll think of that when I tell her?

* * *

FPOV

Max seemed to be extra contained today, probably because of her little mini-fight with Angel. She wasn't showing any emotions at all.

She was so quiet.

And that was probably the most scariest thing of all - Max being quiet.

"Max . . ." I said, sitting next to her on the couch while she flipped through channels on TV, "You ok?"

"Yup," she said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

I said slowly, "Okay . . .?"

I got up from the couch and went around, looking for Angel. Downstairs, playing in the hotel pool was Angel with Total.

"Ange, we need to talk," I said quickly.

"Lemme guess," she said pulling herself out of the pool, "You want me to apoligize to Max for being so rude this morning."

I stared at her for a second. "Oh, right. You read my mind."

"No," She said, shaking her head as she rapped a towel around her small body, "You're just really predictable, Fang."

"Oh." I said. "So, will you?"

"Nope, but Max'll completely forget about this morning when I tell her about some news that I just found out." She smiled demonicly at me.

My eyes narrowed. "What?"

She giggled, "Total?"

Total trotted up beside her, "It seems to be that someone has the hots for Nudge."

Angel cackled.

"Who?" I asked. _How in the . . .? _Someone likes Nudge?

Angel shook her head, "Fang, really. Think about it. Obviously, it's not you, since you have Max; Gazzy still think that girls have cooties and Total has Akila. So you tell me, you does that leave left?"

Suddenly, realization dawned on me, "Iggy," I said slowly as Angel nodded.

"Yup."

"How do you know?" I pressed.

"Pshhh! Fang, Fang, Fang . . . I'm a freaking mind reader, how else do you think I'd know?" She looked at me, giving me that _duh _face. "This morning Iggy was think about her after she stormmed off after yelling at me and how much she was growning up and getting more attractive or whatever. He liked how she stood her own ground, I guess. He was thinking how he wanted to be with her like you are with Max."

I stared at Angel for a minute. Then I cleared my throat, "And, uhmm . . . where's Iggy right now?"

Angel shrugged, "I think that him and Nudge and Gazzy were down in the cafeteria or something."

"Thanks, Angel," I said, patting her head as I left her to go to the cafeteria.

_Oh, Iggy, you were so dead to me . . . _

**Heheheheh . . . so, how'd ya like it? please R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! Happy easter people! I really hope that you like this chapter and I have to say I think that I ate to much candy! Oh well. Please R&R! THanks!**

My Real Life 17

FPOV

How could Iggy even think of Nudge like that? I mean, come on! I knew since the first day Iggy could talk that he was a ladies-man but Nudge was like out sister! And to me she was like a daughter. I know, a little weird but still! And if Iggy really did have the hots for Nudge, oh, dear god, there was gonna be some serious trouble.

I walked right into Iggy's room as he was sitting on his bed, just listening.

"Fang?" His head pirked up a little.

I went to his bedside, "So, got something to tell me, Igs?" I snarled.

* * *

APOV

I sort of regreted telling Fang about how Iddy felt for Nudge. Probably because Fang (and also Max once I told her) would beat the crap out of Iggy.

Fang was too protective of some of the Flock sometimes. Like with Max, he didn't want any guy in the whole world to even look at her. And if they did, he'd snap their necks without a doubt if he was given the chance. The way he thought was very sweet and all (sort of), like how he never wanted Nudge or I to get our hearts broken but he really did need to loosen up a bit.

And he really didn't have to worry about me anyways - I still think that boys have cooties.

Yuck.

* * *

MPOV

"AHH!" I heard someone yell from Iggys room and me being me I jumped into a fighting stance as I ran to Iggy-

-to fing Fang beating the crap out of Iggy?

Huh? Did I miss something?

"Fang!" I yelled, pulling off of Iggy, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Fang looked at me with lust in his eyes, "Iggy has been thinking some perverted thoughts about Nudge . . ." He growled.

My eyes widened and I looked over at Iggy who looked as pale as white paper, "What?!"

**Hmm . . . not much, I know. But please R&R! Oh! And please also check out a new fanfiction that I'm writting called "6 minutes in heaven" please R&R them both! Thank you! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey viewers! Here is the next chapter. Yeah, I haven't uploaded in a long time: don't hate me. I have a lot going on. Soccer, lacrosse, poms, cross country, Avon Walk . . . a whole bunch of stuff. And to top it all off, I just became a vegetarian! Yayy! -Sigh- a lot of stuff has happened. Any ways, please Read and Review! Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

My Real Life 18

MPOV

Iggy? And Nudge? No way.

"_What_?" I hissed at Fang as he tackled Iggy.

"I said that Iggy's had some very perverted thoughts about Nudge." Fang growled. "She's your sister, you idiot! You can't like her! That's . . . that's . . . ahh!"

"Don't listen to him, Max!" Iggy pleaded with me. "Help! Come on!"

I was torn between beating the crap out of Iggy with Fang or doing the right thing.

But doing the right thing was no fun. I really wanted to punch Iggy for this. Hmm . . . maybe later.

I sighed and I cleared my throat and stood there, just waiting for Fang to realize that I was waiting for him.

Fang stopped as he realized what I was doing. "What?" He asked me as he let Iggy get up and run away.

"Why can't Iggy and Nudge like each other?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't say that Nudge liked him back, and partly she doesn't even know that he likes her." He looked down and then back up at me. "I know, I let things get out of hand, but Nudge is like a daughter to me and Angel told me the things that Iggy was thinking about her I just lost it. Angel and Nudge mean so much to me."

That was one of the very few longest things I've ever heard Fang mutter in my life.

"Hey, remember, I used to be like your sister and now we're together. I love you," I said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, and I love you." Fang nodded. "I see your point."

I smirked at him. That was easier than I thought it would be.

There was a loud crash that came from down that hall and I heard Angel scream.

Fang and I exchanged a dreadful look and then we ran down the hall after Angel.

Ari.

He stood there.

Ari stood there holding Angel by her hair, swinging her back and forth.

Angel had tears going down her cheeks and she was kicking and screaming against Ari but there was no letting go of her for Ari.

Once he saw me, an evil smile spread across his ugly Eraser face, "Maxie, so nice to see you again."

"Ari," I said between gritted teeth, "Let. Her. Go."

"Why would I do that, Maxie? Isn't it obvious I wouldn't do that?" He swung Angel back and forth again.

"Max!" She shrilled in a little voice. "Max! I'm sorry! I'm sorry about this morning! Nudge was right! I am a selfish brat!" More tears blurred her vision, "I'm only a little girl! I don't know what to do yet. I made a mistake! Please forgive me, Max! I love you!" Her small body shook with her tears.

"Aww," Ari said in a teasing voice. "Touching. But there's nothin' you can do, Maxie."

"Angel may be a brat," I said taking in a deep breath, "But I still love her too. She doesn't deserve this. Let her go, Ari. I mean it."

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" He mocked me.

I made a snap decision. One second I was standing next to Fang.

I was in front of Ari.

Then next second, I was behind Ari.

God I love being able to teleport.

I kicked did a round house kick to Ari from behind and then grabbed the closest thing I could grab – a vase – and smashed it on Ari's head.

He fell like a rock.

Angel got up and ran into my arms. I held her for what seemed like forever.

"I'm sorry, Max. I really am," she muttered quietly to me, "I love you."

"Don't worry baby," I said holding her tightly, "Everything's gonna be ok. I promise."

And that was a promise I intended to keep.

I let go of Angel and stood up and spoke in front of the rest of the Flock. "Everyone. Pack your things again. We're moving out."

* * *

**Okey DOkey! Ari is back! So, if you want me to keep updating please R&R and tell me how ya like this chapter! Thank you so much for reading and again I'm sorry! Thank ya! R&R R&R R&R!**

**~Laurel~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Very short, but I hope you like it. Please R&R this chapter! Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!**

My Real Life 18

FPOV  
_"Everyone. Pack your things again. We're moving out," Max told us._

2 hours later

We were flying high in the sky, no one could hurt us there.

"So, where are we going, Max?" Nudge asked eagerly. "Ya know? At first I didn't like moving around so much, but now it seems like we're on like a world tour, and it's so cool! We've been soooooo many different places and I've seen so much! I like traveling now! No! I _love _traveling now! Love, love, loooo–"

Gazzy slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Thank you, Gaz," Max told him. She rubbed her temples. "Well, where do you all want to go?" She asked.

"Tokyo!"

"Russia!"

"Italy!"

"Grease!"

Max glanced over at me for suggestions. I shrugged, "Okay, guys, the four of you – Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Iggy – think about where you all want to go. Tell me when you've made up your minds."

Max drifted in the air, her fast softening as her wings caught a small breeze and she glided in the air. The rest of the kids mingled over where to go next.

I flew up next to Max, "So, are you really going to let them decide where to go?"

She sighed, "I'll just have to make up my mind if I think it's a good idea or not."

I nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

Angel flew over to Max's other side. Her eyes were wild with excitement, "Max! We

decided where we want to go!"

Max smile sweetly at her, "Where is that, sweetie?"

"We want to go to Australia! Nudge says they have cute little Kangaroo's!" She squealed with delight.

"Australia?" Max asked surprised.

"Yeah! Oh, please, please, please, please, _pleaseeeeeeeeee Max!" _She started giving me the Bambi eye's and I knew she was a goner.

"Fang?" She said my name. "Australia?"

"Uhh . . ." I said stammering. Angels attention turned to me, and I caught her eyes. _Dammit._

_Don't cuss! _Angel thought to me.

_Sorry._

"Whatever. Australia. Kangaroo's . . . fine." I sighed deeply.

Angel flew into me and tackled me with a hug. I dropped about 20 feet in the sky because of her. "Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Fang! I love youuuuuuuu!"

"Uh huh, sure. Okay, love you too," I admitted sheepishly.

"We're going to Australia!" Angel shouted to the others. Everyone but Max cheered and shouted gleeful remarks.

Max rolled her eyes at me.

"What?" I asked her. "She gave me the Bambi eyes. You know I can't resist those."

She gave me one of her million-dollar smiles then turned to the rest of the flock. "Okay, guys, get ready to see some Kangaroo's" (she rolls her eyes at this) "because we're going to Australia."

**Hmmm I want to go to Australia. Anybody live in Australia that's reading this? Please tell me if you do so that you can help me a little! I barely know anything about Australia. Thank you again for reading and please please PLEASE R&R this chapter.**

**R&R**

**R&R  
R&R**

**~Laurel~  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry, I always get so distracted when I'm writing fanfictions because of stupid facebook . . . anyways, here is the chapter and I hope you like it. Please R&R and check out some of my other books I've updated. Enjoy.**

My Real Life 20

MPOV

Australia.

Well, it was . . . a beauty.

At one point, the flock and I were soaring over barren lands with as little as one tree in a radius of about 10 miles – and then at another point, we were gliding through the thin air over top of what I thought was Sydney. It was about 6:00pm by the time we arrived there, and the city was luminous. The dark blue waters looked rich and mysterious as the lights from the Sydney Opera House. Cars piled onto the Sydney Harbor Bridge as they tried to get entrance into the large incandescent city that was awaiting them.

I looked over at Angel and saw the amazement reflecting off of her eyes. She smiled at me.

Iggy outstretched his arms and yawned and I resisted the urge to smack him. "Man, I'm beat," he said to no one in particular. He turned to Fang. "Do you think it's possible to sleep while flying?"

"Uh . . . I don't know," Fang replied honestly.

"We're in such a beautiful place right now, Iggy, and all you can thin about right now is sleep?" I asked him, annoyed.

He shrugged in mid-air. "Hey, we've been flying for a _long_ time, Max."

Gasman yawned and I noticed his eyes drooping. "Yeah, Max, this place looks awesome and all, but, can we get some place to sleep maybe?"

I looked at the rest of the Flock and did a double take. Nudge looked like she could really use a bath; Angel looked like she might drop out of the sky because of sleep deprivation; Gaz looked like he might start counting flying-sheep . . .

Yeah, we needed somewhere to go for the night.

"Alright, guys, let's find a place to land, then we'll check the place out and find a hotel or something. Sound cool?" I asked them.

I got several tired nods.

* * *

FPOV

As we were landing behind the Sydney Opera House, I can't help but notice Max glancing everywhere around us, taking pre-caution's, I assumed.

She was always too vigilant sometimes . . .

I guess I should be thankful that she's always looking out for the Flock but she needs to relax sometime. We were in _Australia__. _We were half way across the world from The School, yet she didn't believe that we could be safe here for a little while.

"Tuck your wings in," Max tells us lamely.

We do as we're told.

She stands up tall and walks with a purpose as she guides us through the city. "If anyone see's any signs of danger, let me know," she mutters.

I make my way up to her quick pace and slip my hand through hers. I can hear Angel and Nudge behind me giggling, but I don't care.

Max's tension eases a little and she gives me a small smile.

I squeeze her hand. "You okay?"

She nods and looks back at the crowds of people in front of us.

"Still a little claustrophobic, are we now?" I tease her lightly, but she doesn't smile. She doesn't laugh.

Her expression is rigid and solemn as she replies to me and a dreary voice. "We're never going to be safe," she whispers.

"I know," I say in a small voice.

"They're never going to have a normal life," she says, a little defeated.

"Hey," I say. I get her too look me in the eye as we walk. "Who said normal was fun?"

**Not much, I know.**

**It's short, yeah.**

**But still. R&R?**

**Thank you for reading**

**~Laurel~  
**


	21. Chapter 21

I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, and I'm sorry that this still isn't an update. Recently, a friend of mine and so many others has just passed away today after a very traumatizing car-crash from a couple weeks ago. There were, I think, three passengers. Thank God, the other two didn't get hurt, but the other person did. Alex's brain was cut off from oxygen after going into a coma. Through out these past weeks, family, friends, and just ordinary people have prayed for him, sharing stories of how Alex's life couldn't be wasted. And now I know that it won't be, because I know he'll be with God. Alex lived by one motto – Never Back Down. This motto helped him succeed in his very short life; whether it be with grades, or helping his teammates win a crosscountry meet for our high school. At the age of 18, Alex passed away today at 4:03 pm, January 7th 2010, leaving his amazing and loving family behind. Matt, his younger brother in sixth grade, held his hand throughout the whole time. A picture of Matt holding his older brothers hand in the hospital was taken. As Alex left our world, he was surrounded by the people that loved him the most: his mom, dad, and little brother. Now, everyone that know him and some that haven't even seen him before, are living out to his motto. I plan to do so as well. A life like yours can't be wasted, Alex. I know God will take care of you, and I know you're looking down upon us. You will _never _be forgotten, and we know that during your fight for life, you weren't backing down. We love and miss you, Alex. You're in our hearts. Please, say a prayer for Alex and his family tonight. It will make all the difference. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
